


Знахідка

by LaFer



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: AU. Шість племен острова Мата Нуї вже багато років знаходяться у стані війни.
Relationships: Jaller/Takua
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bionicle, Ucraniano





	Знахідка

День догорав, збираючи на заході грози, що обіцяли вночі сильну бурю. Маторан, що стояв на крайній варті та вдивлявся в негоду, здригнувся, почувши тихі кроки, і миттєво активував зброю.

— Вільно, — в голосі капітана, а це він і був, почулося ледь помітне схвалення.

— Так, сер, — вартовий знову застиг.

— Літописець?

— Замкнений, сер. Виходити не намагався.

— Дуже добре.

Капітан відійшов, залишивши вартового міркувати над його поведінкою. Останніми днями шеф, здавалося, був чимось стривожений. Ця тривога особливо виявлялася після його розмов з Літописцем, який за весь свій час перебування у Та-Коро встиг без дозволу впертися до покинутого Храму, випадково (чи ні) увірватися на чергову військову нараду, пролізти на місцеву арену (теж без попиту) і ледь не загинути у річці лави, що колом огинала житловий острів. Налаштувавши таким чином половину жителів селища проти себе, Літописець якимось чином зумів викликати в іншої половини пекучий інтерес. Незрозуміло, чим він їх так привабив; вартовий бачив цього хлопця, і, на його думку, це був звичайнісінький невдаха, що залишив свою батьківщину заради сумнівних авантюр та втечі від свого Обов’язку.

...Самого Джаллера (цим іменем нарекли капітана за його активації) хвилювали дещо інші думки. З учорашнього дня ситуація навколо селища сильно погіршилася, і не останню роль в цьому зіграв нещодавній наліт загону Ле-Маторанів. «Зелені» мали перевагу перед іншими племенами: їх, як і «льодовиків», було важко знайти, зате самі вони були дуже рухливими і добре літали на спеціально навчених птахах Ґукко. Їх тактика, головним чином, мала перевагу за рахунок стрімкості: вони прилітали, вносячи елемент хаосу, скидали на інші селища сфери зарядженого протодермісу та швидко зникали. Досі нікому не вдавалося спіймати хоча б одного повітряного Маторана; тим не менш, Джаллеру тоді якраз вдалося підбити одного птаха, що ледь не скинув в процесі пікірування свого вершника. Однак цим вершником виявився зовсім не Ле-Маторан, а доволі гарячкуватий Літописець, якого «зелені» якогось ракші узяли з собою. Втім, поспілкувавшись з ним, Джаллер тепер не був у цьому впевнений. Той справляв враження випадкового активіста, який заліз на Ґукко за власною недолугою ініціативою, і дай Мата, взагалі пролетів би повз нього — ну, або влетів би просто у вікно караульні форту, якби капітан у той момент не вистрілив.

З ним було складно ще й тому, що Джаллера він дуже цікавив. Виконуючи поза іншим ще і функцію спостерігача за неочікуваним бранцем, капітан виявив, що ходить до нього не вимушено, а за власним бажанням. І це бажання тільки посилювалося, перетворюючись з простої бесіди у якусь дивну й небезпечну за наслідками дружбу. Літописця знав увесь Мата Нуї. Це був єдиний Маторан, у якого було право доступу у всі селища і якого не чіпали ворогуючі сторони. Вже ніхто не пам'ятав, звідки він узявся, але він неухильно обходив весь острів, постійно опиняючись в самій гущавині подій і записуючи все, що бачив і чув. Навіть ті, хто спочатку ставився до нього як до відвертого диверсанта, потім самі намагалися його втримати якомога довше, оскільки кожне плем'я прагнуло ославити себе у хроніках з максимально вигідного боку. Джаллер знав, що Такуа (дуже гарне ім'я...) вже бував раніше у Та-Коро, але сам він тоді брав участь у рейді на Ґа-острови і познайомитися з ним не зміг. Що ж, ось і познайомився...

Від останньої думки в грудях у капітана чомусь стало гаряче, і він прискорив кроки.

...У кімнаті гостя палав тільки вогонь в каміні, іноді викидаючи яскраві, полум'яні протуберанці. Такуа, що сидів спиною до входу, точно щось вивчав, інакше б вже звернув увагу на Джаллера, що зачинив позаду двері. Капітан зупинився, задумливо розглядаючи Літописця. Не можна було сказати напевно, до якого конкретно племені той належав: він точно не був схожий ані на Ле-, ані на Ко-Маторана; у Та-Коро він не народжувався, а «водяний» варіант безсумнівно відпадав. Залишалися «кам'яна» та «земляна» версії, але, на вторинний погляд, обидві вони теж не витримували ніякої критики. Не той мав Такуа характер, зовсім не той, не кажучи вже про зовнішність. Він був ні на кого не схожим — і це проникливий Джаллер зрозумів з першої миті.

Зате Такуа випромінював якусь невидиму харизму, немов зірка — промінчик світла. Більш витончений навіть на вигляд, він здавався істотою з паралельного всесвіту і був повністю позбавлений властивих ворогуючим племенам забобонів. І він, що вже казати, був одним з найпривабливіших Маторанів. Ось і зараз, спостерігаючи за ним, Джаллер раптом подумав, що міг би дивитись на нього цілу вічність. Вечір, вогонь, схилена над черговою справою голова Літописця... усе це повторювалося день у день і трохи скидалося на сімейну ідилію.

Нарешті Такуа з радісним вигуком випростався, зауважив Джаллера і одразу ж несміливо посміхнувся, поблимуючи окулярами. Такі погляди чомусь завжди бентежили капітана, змушуючи його поводити себе в бесідах трохи стриманіше, ніж він того хотів, проте вже на п'ятій хвилині розмови від цієї стриманості не лишалося й сліду.

— Джало!

— Скільки разів тобі повторити моє ім'я? — поцікавився той, підходячи ближче. — І над чим ти нидієш сьогодні?

Такуа посміхнувся ширше і схопив щось зі столу.

— Дивись, що я знайшов!

Джаллер поглянув на насильно увіпхнутий йому до маніпуляторів предмет і обімлів. У його долонях лежала... маска. Справжня маска з чистого металу, особливої роботи та тонкої вичинки, не призначена нікому з тих, хто жив зараз! Чудова річ! Капітанові здалося, ніби вона випромінює своє власне світло, але, можливо, це просто була гра вогню. На її звороті були вигравірувані незнайомі написи.

— Що... що це? — прошепотів він.

— Вона прекрасна! — Такуа, здавалося, спробував виправдати свою знахідку, стежачи за його реакцією.

— Де ти її знайшов?

— У Храмі. Пам'ятаєш, коли я туди зайшов...

— Ти туди вліз, і я тебе ледь витяг, — нагадав йому Джаллер, не відриваючи зачарованого погляду від написів.

— ...коротше, вона плавала просто в лаві! Як це можливо?

— Не знаю, — розгублено пробурмотів Джаллер. На його пам'яті жоден метал не витримував вулканічних температур. Вперше він відчув, що ситуація, здається, виходить з-під його контролю. Наче вже й того не досить, що цього Літописця тут взагалі не має бути, а тепер він ще й знайшов стародавню маску, повну життєвої сили, про яку у Та-Коро не знала жодна жива душа! — Що тут написано?

— Я переклав, — Такуа узяв в капітана маску, і... та раптом засвітилася по-справжньому, обливши його водоспадом променів. — Йой!

— Що ти зробив?! — здивувався Джаллер.

— Ні... нічого, — Такуа витріщився на нього абсолютно круглою оптикою. — Чому вона світиться?

— Може, тому, що вона небезпечна? — припустив Джаллер, пробудивши свою капітанську підозрілість.

— Але я перекладав ці літери цілісіньку годину, і нічого не сталося, — Такуа відвів долоню з маскою вбік, і та одразу згасла.

— Це ще нічого не означає.

Літописець знову трохи крутнув маску, і вона, ледь її оптичні прорізи «поглянули» на нього, знов засвітилася. Зробив він це не менш п'яти разів, перш ніж Джаллер втратив терпіння і вихопив її в нього з маніпуляторів, сховавши за спину.

— Гей!

— Серйозно, це може бути небезпечно, — похитав головою капітан, паралельно ухилившись від долоні Літописця, який спробував відібрати свою знахідку.

— Віддай.

— Ні.

— Будь ласка!

— Ні!

— Це ж я її знайшов!

— А ми не знаємо, що саме ти знайшов! — перебив обуреного Такуа Джаллер. — Може, її взагалі ніхто не повинен був знайти! Ми ж навіть не знаємо, чия це маска і для чого вона призначена!

Той несподівано заспокоївся.

— Я знаю, — в його голосі з'явилися благоговійні нотки. — Це маска Тоа.

Джаллер витріщився на нього, як на божевільного. Тоа? Ні, він і справді оце серйозно?

— Що? — недовірливо уточнив він.

— Маска Тоа, — повторив Такуа, мабуть, упевнений, що той не зрозумів. — Ці написи! Вони кажуть, що вона призначена для сьомого Тоа — Тоа Світла.

Капітан недовірливо похитав головою, потім витяг маніпулятор з-за спини і знову оглянув маску. Та мовчала, приховуючи свою таємницю, якщо така в неї, звісно, була.

— Але ж Тоа не існує, — сказав він спокійно, прагнучи, щоб захоплений ідеєю Літописець його почув. — Їх вже тисячу років ніхто не бачив. Це просто старі легенди.

— Але тоді чому ці літери збігаються з літерами з цих легенд, записаних у залишках архівів зниклого безвісти Тураґи Венуа? — Такуа поклав свої пальці поверх пальців Джаллера, що тримали маску, змусивши цим її знову засвітитися. — Чому я бачив їх і на стінах печери, коли був в Ону-Коро? Ніхто ж не заперечує, що Тоа колись існували та билися за нас! Чому ми взагалі почали воювати — чи не тому, що вони зникли? І хто цей сьомий Тоа? Може, він би допоміг?

— Чому ти вирішив, що таке взагалі можливо? — Джаллер мимоволі знизив голос. — Ми живемо в жахливому світі. Тураґа Венуа останнім зник вісімдесят років тому, і з того часу ніхто з нас не думає ні про що інше, крім виживання. Ніхто не повірить у казки. Це реальність, Такуа.

— Але чому? — не погодився той. — Може, всі просто забули?

У його окулярах палала така надія, що Джаллер мимоволі посміхнувся. Який він все ж наївний ідеаліст, нехай навіть і багато чого вже бачив!

— У сучасному світі все це просто міраж. Причини війни вже нікому не цікаві. Цей Тоа навіть не реальний, як і шестеро інших, а його пошуки закінчаться смертю. Повір, я знаю, про що кажу.

Такуа мимоволі стиснув пальці, і по його оптиці, що знов спалахнула, Джаллер зрозумів, що сказав це даремно.

— Ти підеш зі мною? Допоможеш його шукати?

— Мата Нуї, дарма я подав тобі ідею...

— Але ти підеш? Тільки ти і я, ми разом — підеш?

Не знаючи, що відповісти і як його взагалі відмовити, Джаллер перевів погляд на їх сплетені пальці. На фоні м’якого, миготливого світла маски це виглядало настільки таємниче та... інтимно, що він раптом зніяковів.

Він знову поглянув на Такуа і побачив, що той теж дивиться на їхні пальці на масці. Потім Літописець підняв погляд, і Джаллер зніяковів ще більше, побачивши вираз його окулярів.

— Знаєш, це виглядає наче обітниця, — посміхнувся Такуа, дивлячись на нього з дивним бажанням у погляді.

— Яка ще обітниця? — прошепотів капітан, відчуваючи, що гаряча куля у грудях повернулася. Та про що ж це він?

— Теж прадавня, — у світлі маски усмішка Літописця здавалася усмішкою самого Великого Духа. — Просто і про неї всі забули, а це неправильно. Я знайшов в архівах. Коли хтось хотів пов'язатись з кимось іншим, вони разом йшли до Тураґи селища та з'єднували долоні перед вівтарем. Світло Нуї з його осередку скріплювало новостворену Єдність. Цією обітницею пов'язувалися і брати по зброї, і Тоа, і найкращі друзі, і закох... — тут він затнувся, — ...інші.

— Але ж тут немає вівтаря, — нервово посміхнувся Джаллер, намагаючись повернути собі контроль над своїми почуттями, що охопили його. Мата Нуї, ну чому Такуа не відвернеться?!

— Немає, — погодився той вже пошепки. — Зате маска світиться.

І що можна відповісти на таке?

Цього капітан не знав, а якби і знав, то відповідь одразу ж б вилетіла в нього з голови під впливом моменту.

Такуа трохи помовчав, а потім вчинив ще дивніше: підняв один маніпулятор і доторкнувся до маски завмерлого під його поглядом Джаллера, ледь-ледь відчутно пестячи одну з її граней пальцем. Капітан інстинктивно схопив непрохану долоню, потім, зметикувавши, що його неправильно зрозуміють, знову переплів їх з Такуа пальці, обережно відводячи чужу долоню в сторону — відводячи, але не відпускаючи.

— Не роби так.

— Чому?

— Тому, що наступного разу я можу неправильно зреагувати.

Такуа трохи нахилився вперед.

— Як саме?

— Наприклад, випадково вдарити тебе.

— А ти б цього хотів?

— Що хотів?

— Вдарити мене? Бо багато хто в цьому селищі не був би проти.

Джаллер вкотре здивувався його спостережливості. Ні, Такуа справді був дивним Матораном.

— Ні, не хотів би. Хоча іноді таке бажання виникало.

— А іноді? — уточнив Такуа, дивлячись на капітана з тією ж незрозумілою гарячою спрагою.

— А іноді... — Джаллер на секунду пригасив оптику, розуміючи, що не відповісти вже не зможе. — Іноді я просто хочу тебе поцілувати.


End file.
